Love Like This
by Rinidaze02
Summary: A Arin x Dan fanfic. Dan held his feelings for Arin for far too long. Little did he know, he gets a surprise of a lifetime.


This is corny.

I bought this journal for personal purposes and also hide this from everyone. No one at work should know that I have this. They will tease me everyday until I die. It started five years ago. The attraction grew more and more each day. This man is a constant reminder of why I had these urges to voice my emotional struggle.

Not even women can knock me out if this trance. He is the one I want. Problem is; does he want me? Is he the same? Probably not. I would be upset but I would understand if the feelings are different. The feeling of rejection is frustrating. I fear of losing a friend. He is so close yet so far away.

Going to work is the highlight of my day. Seeing him greet me is overwhelming. I get too excited everytime I see him. I feel like I'm a teenager again. I wish he knew. I confess to him in my head but never out loud. I just keep quiet until we get to our recording room to play today's game.

"What game do you want to play today?" I was almost thrown off because he usually picks the game.

"How about another Sonic game?" I love seeing him rage. Besides the sexual feeling I get, it's amusing to watch. He sighs but nods as he picks up Sonic and the Secret Rings.

"God fucking damn it!" He yells for like the hundredth time in the past sixteen minutes we've been recording this game.

"Ok next time on Game Grumps, Arin will be calmer and take in the next boss!" I announced so Arin can really calm himself down because he looks like me might pass out.

"Ugh fine ok," Arin puts the Wii controller down in the couch. "Imma go take a shit." He walks out the room to the bathroom across the hall.

This man is so blunt yet handsome it's insane. After he came out of the bathroom, we get ready to leave for our lunch break. We walk out to Arin's car but before we went inside the car, a familiar female voice caught our attention.

Suzy Berhow.

She has been with the Grumps since before I came along. I also figured out from Barry that she has a crush on Arin. She is very pretty and I don't understand why Arin hasn't made a move yet. From only being here for three years, I can tell they have great chemistry together. Before I became part of the Grumps, I thought they were together.

"Arin you forgot your wallet. Hey Dan."

"Hey Suzy!" I say with such fake enthusiasm. Even though I like Suzy, she's still competition.

"Thanks Suze." Arin easy as he takes his wallet from Suzy's hand. Her smile is a little creepy because she tries too hard to please Arin. I bet she took his wallet out of the recording room and staged this interaction.

"You're welcome. Where are you guys going?"

"It's lunch. We might just stop at Wendy's." I respond, trying to end this conversation. Hoping she doesn't ask to come with us.

"Oh cool. I wish I can join you guys but I made plans with Holly."

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe next time. Bye Suze."

I'm surprised that Arin ended the conversation so abruptly. Better him than me. Suzy would probably turn on me if I were to be that brave to interrupt this interaction.

Seeing Suzy's face, I know she wanted to come with us so bad. The only reason is to be near Arin obviously. Also she keeps her promises I learned that from experience. She waved goodbye and goes back inside the building. We finally get inside the car and make our way to Wendy's.

The car ride was a little awkward. Usually at this point, we would already be laughing but Arin is quiet as a church mouse.

"Hey dude are you alright? You've been quiet."

Arin doesn't answer for a while and that makes me more concerned than I already am. We pull up to the parking lot of Wendy's and he parks in the first spot he sees. Confused, I look at Arin to see if he would give an expression at least to let me know if he's ok.

"Dan I'm sorry."

Ok now I'm even more confused, "Sorry for what Arin?"

His next move almost made me have a heart attack. Arin Hanson is kissing me, Dan Avidan. Like full on pressing his lips against mine. Like moving his lips and now I'm realizing that I'm not moving mines. I just melt into it. It seems natural to give in. If he can have that type of effect on me, I wouldn't last second of we went further.

He pulls away and I catch myself whimpering in disappoint. To me, the kiss would have lasted longer. It felt alive. Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. He did the one thing I wanted to do since we first met. It almost seemed unreal.

We stare each other in the eyes, unsure of what to do now. Just two dudes sitting in the car in a Wendy's parking lot. Neither one of us made a move. I think we are both scared to make a move. What do say to someone after a random kiss.

"Dan I really like. Like deeply like you."

Okay that's how you make a move.

"I like you too Arin. I can say you beat me to it in this department."

We both chuckle and the tension is slowly dissipating. It felt more real than the kiss that's for sure.

"For how long?" He asks and I immediately blush.

"Since we first met. I thought it was a phase but it wasn't and I stopped being ashamed. I was going to make my move sooner or later but apparently I don't have to now. What about you?"

"Same way. The day I first saw you, I knew I wanted to get closer. I didn't think you would ever feel the same. I just took a chance because I thought better now or never. Also I want to be with you so Suzy can leave me alone."

We laugh at that last statement. It's nice to know that he felt the same way. If someone were to tell me three years ago that I would fall for a man that play video games for a living later in life, I wouldn't believe them.

After that day, we became a couple. Breaking the news to the others wasn't very simple. We both knew Suzy wouldn't take this well. I basically stole the only person she believes she'll ever love in her life from her.

Surprisingly, she was more excited than the others. We catch her Everytime she tries to take pictures of us when we kiss. I would have that than her hating me forever.

Over the next few months, she's engaged to Holly. What a weird coincidence. That had to be the total shocker from the Grump family. We all attended the wedding and it was beautiful, of course. It's a mix of both Suzy and Holly and it came together nicely.

My relationship with Arin has been amazing. Each day I fall more and more in love with him and vice versa. Our love is continuously growing and I don't see it ever stopping. A year later, Arin proposes to me and I, of course, say yes.

If we were to live forever, I will spend the rest of it with Arin. It seems like yesterday we were friends hiding our feelings and now we are getting married.

I don't think life can get any better than this.


End file.
